


" ! "

by lynndaem



Series: What's up, Danger? [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternative Universe - Superheros, Gen, Junhong only makes a cameo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, inspired by marvel and DC, yongguk and jongup are in the story just not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndaem/pseuds/lynndaem
Summary: This wasn’t good.In fact, it was the very opposite of “good”. It has been a routine mission: canvas the area, stalk the bad guys, stop the arms deal, and then return home for dinner and maybe, just maybe, actually get a decent night’s sleep.Things wouldn’t be so far in the territory of “not good” if Youngjae hadn’t been blindsided by the seismic blast from weapons far beyond what he had initially thought he was dealing with. By the static buzzing in his ears, he could only guess that the blast had knocked out his comms system, but at the moment getting into contact with his team was the last of his worries.Or: The AU in which Youngjae is a crime fighting vigilante and things go sideways when someone new steps into his life (for better or for worse, Youngjae hasn't decided).





	" ! "

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is largely inspired by the heros of the Marvel and DC universes. There will be some similarities in the characters portrayed and well known (and possibly not well known) superhero/villains and their abilities. I'm going to work really hard to not take anything straight from the comics but just in case-I definitely do not own Marvel or DC and any similarities are just coincidence.

This wasn’t good.

In fact, it was the very opposite of “good”. It has been a routine mission: canvas the area, stalk the bad guys, stop the arms deal, and then return home for dinner and maybe, just maybe, actually get a decent night’s sleep.

Things wouldn’t be so far in the territory of “not good” if Youngjae hadn’t been blindsided by the seismic blast from weapons far beyond what he had initially thought he was dealing with. By the static buzzing in his ears, he could only guess that the blast had knocked out his comms system, but at the moment getting into contact with his team was the last of his worries. Youngjae was more than 80% sure the vibrations from the blast and the subsequent fall when he was thrown off his feet had resulted in a concussion as his vision swam, darkening along the edges with star bursts of light leaving him to blink wildly to clear it all away.

He rolled onto his back, pressing his palms back against the pavement on either side of his head to give himself enough leverage to kip up, swaying dangerously on his feet and fighting off the urge to throw up from the wave of nausea. Now was not the time to dwell on the side effects of his concussion, not when he was still in the direct line of fire and unable to radio his team in for backup or extraction.

He needed to get out of there and quick before things got worse.

~*~

Daehyun halfheartedly hummed and mumbled along to the song blasting from the headphones hanging around his neck. He had learned the hard way a while back that walking alone at night with his headphones over his ears was akin to walking with a neon sign around his neck flashing “Mug me! I won’t see it coming!”

It was only half past midnight, still too early for the crazies to come out but late enough that some unsavory people had begun to take to the streets. Daehyun used to wish for a car or at least for the bus to run this late at night, but these days he found he didn’t mind the walk as much. Heck, some days he even ran home. It was all good exercise, he figured.

Tonight, however, he wasn’t sure if he regretted his decision to walk or if he was relieved, he had been in the right place at the right time. Sure, he’d screamed a little when the man suddenly stumbled out of the alley way he had been walking past and barreled right into him. For a hot minute Daehyun was sure he was being mugged again, but when the man’s weight sank against his side it prompted him to take a closer look.

“Oh shit.”

Maybe they weren’t the best words to use as he supported the weight of the vigilante, but it was all he could really muster up because oh shit, it was the Light City vigilante—and oh shit he was bleeding. Triple oh shit, he was unconscious too.

He looked around to see if anyone noticed him obviously struggling under the weight of the unconscious vigilante, who was bleeding, Daehyun reminded himself with a sharp mental kick. He could worry about people finding the sight odd and strange later, right now he needed to find the other man help. Except, where exactly does one take a masked vigilante anyways?

He groaned at the realization that he was going to have to take the vigilante home. He slid Youngjae’s arms around his shoulders and pulled his dead weight onto his back with resolve. If this was how it was going to have to be, then so be it.

 

It didn’t take him too long to make it home, thankfully, but he was ready to set Youngjae down by the time he made it to his front door. It wasn’t that he was out of shape or anything, in fact, he was rather athletic. He prided himself in being a runner—however, strength wasn’t his thing and he wondered vaguely how big the vigilante’s muscles must be for him to feel like he weights this much.

Daehyun feels a slight tremble in his thighs as he grunts, dragging Youngjae’s dead weight across his threshold and into his apartment. He gives the door a quick kick to shut it before quickly scanning the room for anything suitable to rest Youngjae on. He definitely didn’t want the bleeding vigilante on his couch, practically shuddering at the thought of trying to get bloodstains out of his already worn-down couch.

He finally settled on the kitchen table, making quick work of swiping his arm across the tabletop to knock everything to the floor and give him a clean surface to work with. He managed to get Youngjae flat on his back on the table and he let out a sign, rubbing his hand across his face in uncertainty. He wasn’t medically trained and by the suspiciously dark stain spreading across Youngjae’s side and soaking into his suit, Daehyun was almost sure an actual doctor was exactly what the vigilante needed. As his eyes roamed up the others body, his gaze finally rested on his face and Daehyun sighed at the sight of the mask.

“Stupid mask.” It was the whole reason Daehyun thought it was a good idea to bring the vigilante to his dingy apartment. “You know, it would have been so much easier to just undress you and hide your stupid costume and take you to the hospital and just say you were caught in some cross fire between gangs.”

“No.” Daehyun shook his head to clear the thought as his fingers now worked to find the zipper to the strange, black almost leather like material of Youngjae’s gear, “No I have to take the high road. I’m not allowed to just unmask vigilantes, even if you did just collapse on me…”

Daehyun found talking to the unconscious male spread out on his table made the work a little easier as he peeled back the costume to assess the damages. He winced at the dark splotches of purples and greens along the male’s chest—Daehyun hadn’t ever seen what it looked like when someone broke their ribs but he was almost willing to bet that the vigilante had done just that. His eyes went lower now, to Youngjae’s hip where most of the blood was at. He could see the gash along his side, just above his hipbone and he sighed in relief. It seemed to just be a graze from a bullet wound, rather than one lodged in the vigilante’s stomach like Daehyun had dreaded.

“Okay you… stay here… don’t fall off the table… and I’ll go get stuff to clean this up and… I don’t know. Are you going to need stitches?” Daehyun groaned, tilting his head and feeling sick at the thought.

Daehyun continued to talk to himself as he moved around his apartment to gather up the supplies he needed. Clean rags that he was probably going to have to throw away after this, check. A bowl of hot water, check. Rubbing alcohol and first aid kit, check. Sewing kit, scissors, and a lighter to sterilize the needle just in case, unfortunately, check.

He set the items down around Youngjae and took a deep breath before getting to work. He rung out the first rag and began to wipe away the blood on Youngjae’s abdomen and side, looking for any damage. He disinfected and bandaged any small cuts he came across as he worked towards the gash on Youngjae’s side. It was a tedious process given all the blood caked to Youngjae’s skin that Daehyun carefully had to wipe away, a process that dirtied nearly every rag he had brought out and left the bowl of now warm water a bright red.

Daehyun had gotten up to dump out the murky water so that he could have clean water before starting to work on Youngjae’s side when the vigilante began to stir, groaning softly before jerking straight up with a shuddering gasp. His eyes were wide beneath his mask as he scanned his surroundings and reached for the first thing within grasp that he could use to defend himself—which just so happened to be the scissors Daehyun had brought out.

Daehyun was careful to set down the bowl on the counter, raising his hands up in surrender, “Whoa, easy there, dude… I really don’t fancy a lethal game of rock paper scissors, so why don’t you go ahead and set those down…” He tried, eyeing the way Youngjae spun the scissors expertly by the handle, gripping them tightly in his palm as if he were holding a throwing knife.

“Where am I?” The vigilante grits out, becoming more aware of his current predicament. The dingy apartment seemed relatively harmless and he could still feel the weight of his mask on his face, but that didn’t mean he trusted this stranger any more than he could throw him.

“You sorta collapsed on to me in the street, you’re bleeding pretty bad still. I don’t know maybe it was stupid that I brought you back to my place, I mean, who takes a bleeding stranger home with them, haha, but I didn’t think I could take you to a hospital with the mask and all and—”

Youngjae pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to process the ramblings that seemed to just keep going on and on.

“—like what if you are allergic to dogs? I have a dog, I could have caused a severe allergic reaction and then you would have died from that and not from being shot! How crazy would that be! Vigilante dies from puppy—”

“Would you please shut up?”

Daehyun snapped his mouth shut, pursing his lips and looking down, “Sorry—I get carried away.”

“Yeh, I can tell.” Youngjae sucked a breath in through clenched teeth, biting back a groan of pain as he pressed his free hand to his side and swung his legs over the edge of the table.

“Hey, wait no, you shouldn’t be up yet…” Daehyun had honestly forgotten for a moment about the scissors still clutched in Youngjae’s hand but he was painfully aware of them when the cold metal pressed against his neck under his jaw. Sure, scissors weren’t as harmful as say, a knife, but, Daehyun was still pretty sure the vigilante could kill him all too easily with them. “Why don’t we put those down—I was just coming over to help—” He tries, his voice a little weak.

“Sorry, habit.” Youngjae lets his hand fall back to his side, not missing the way Daehyun lets out a sigh of relief before he kneels so he’s eye level with the edge of the table and Youngjae’s hip. “So, uhm… do you get hurt often? Do you think you need stitches?”

Youngjae glances down at his side now, taking note of the other bandages that litter his chest and abdomen. He lifts up his arm and lets Daehyun dab gently at the cut to clean away the slow flowing blood so they could see the severity of the cut better.

“Mm, maybe. Hand me the alcohol?”

Daehyun reaches for the bottle of rubbing alcohol at the same time the window behind them cracks. Youngjae detects the whistle of something slicing through the air, and Daehyun is alert and on his feet before Youngjae can even process what the sound is.

“What the—” Daehyun sounds confused, eyes wide as he yanks the dart out of his thigh. He looks back at Youngjae, something alight in his eyes for just a moment before they roll back, and he collapses to the floor with a dull thud.

Youngjae stares down at him with a blank expression, moving his gaze to the front door as it burst open not moments later. “What took so long? Did you stop for fast food while he played doctor?” He asks.

“Hah, I wish.”

“What other excuse is there, Himchan? Surely he couldn’t have carried my dead weight that far?” Youngjae asked with an exasperated tone as he reached over for the rubbing alcohol, pouring some directly onto the wound on his side and hissing through his teeth at the burn.

“Try 10 miles, just like that—” Himchan punctuates his words with a snap as he moves around the apartment to clear it of any possible dangers lurking in the shadows. “Your GPS must have been messed up in the fight, showed you around the area for a while and then here, it probably rebooted off his WiFi.” He reholsters his gun, looking at Youngjae’s side properly now.

“You’re lucky that you weren’t bleeding worse and that this doesn’t need stitches.” He says with a click of his tongue as he eyes the supplies Daehyun had brought out with discontent.

“Yeh yeh, I know.” Youngjae rolls his eyes, “What are we going to do with him?”

“Leave him, keep an eye on him from a distance. You still have your mask on, but we can’t be sure he didn’t unmask you at some point.” Himchan’s tone is steady as he pulls some gauze out of the first aid kit, patching up Youngjae’s side with ease. “He might know your secret.”

“And if he does?”

“We will take him out.” Himchan rolls his eyes at the glare Youngjae gives him, “Or scare him into not telling anyone, geez. I miss when you were all ‘shoot first, ask questions later’, just so you know.”

“I miss when you weren’t such an ass all the time, oh wait, that’s never happened.” Youngjae snarked back, letting out a yelp when Himchan presses his fingers into his side just a little too hard with a smirk.

“Watch it, Jae. Or I might just put stitches in that just because.”

“Yeah well—”

Whatever smart retort Youngjae had planned was cut short by the low groan coming from the unconscious body on the floor in front of them.

Himchan frowned, his hand resting on the gun at his hip as he looked at his watch, “We haven’t been talking long. That dart was made for someone with super strength. He should have been out for at least 2 hours.”

Youngjae can hear the strain in Himchan’s voice, the uncertainty as they both come to realize that Daehyun might not have been as harmless as they had initially thought.

The male in question neither noticed nor cared about their guarded expressions as groaned again, rolling to his side and pushing himself up from the floor. He felt drowsy, like he was trying to think through a dense fog, and his vision doubled and swam before him. He’d only just managed to sit up when the sound of a gun being cocked broke through the fog, like a bucket of ice water being dumped over his head. His vision comes in and out of focus, but he still recognizes the heart stopping sight of staring down the barrel of a gun aimed right at his head.

Youngjae wasn’t sure what to make of the sight, one second Daehyun is staring blearily up at them, then there was a spark of what Youngjae could only describe as lightning dancing across Daehyun’s body—and then he promptly hit the wall across room.

All before Youngjae even blinked.

Daehyun cursed, clutching his nose with one hand as he stumbled into the table beneath the window, gripping the edge to stay upright.

Himchan seemed to be taking it not as calmly as Youngjae, however, as he fired off three quick rounds. Youngjae had barely had time to wince at the sound of the first round, a bullet fired from Himchan’s gun was deadly—Himchan rarely ever shot with the intent to harm or wound, nearly always to kill.

Six soft pings of bullets and their casings hitting the floor shocked both Youngjae and Himchan as they glanced down at the three, undamaged bullets tossed at Himchan’s feet along side the casings, and then back up to the panting male in front of them.

Daehyun’s hair looked windswept, his eyes not completely focused as he tried to level a glare at Himchan, “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t try to shoot me in my own apartment! There’s already blood on my table, you know! I don’t want to have to clean up any more messes!” He huffs, trying to sound tough but it is hard when he felt so winded and light headed.

Youngjae glanced over at Himchan, shrugging his shoulders, “He’s right you know—”

“Fine. I can just shoot him outside—”

“I don’t want to be shot anywhere, thank you!”

Youngjae pinched the bridge of his nose again. This wasn’t how his night was supposed to happen. He was supposed to stop an arms deal and then get some sleep. He wasn’t supposed to bleed all over a stranger’s table—a stranger who can apparently stop bullets? Fuck if Youngjae knew. Maybe this was all a weird concussion dream.

Daehyun was still stumbling around his apartment, no longer generating the lightning Youngjae could have sworn he saw as he leans against the counter top in his kitchen to support his weight. He’s got his cellphone in his hand, ignoring the way Himchan raises his gun as if he’s going to honest to god shoot the phone out of his hand and silently thanks Youngjae for shooing Himchan to put it away.

“Yeh, put that thing away~” Daehyun says, giving a wave of his own hand in a motion for Himchan to lower his gun. He smartly looks away when the male cuts him a glare that is almost more piercing than a bullet would have been. Daehyun quickly refocuses on his phone, finding the contact he was looking for and bringing the phone to his ear. He listened to the ringing tone before the line finally clicked and he plastered a smile on his face as he spoke, “Hi! Yes I would like to place an order for delivery… four large pizzas with bacon, onions, spinach and extra cheese…” He paused for a split second, “Uhm, no and can I also get a medium…” His voice trailed off as he looked up at Youngjae, waiting.

“Oh… pepperoni?” Youngjae said, frowning in confusion.

“A medium pepperoni pizza. Yes that will be all. Thank you.”

Youngjae shook his head at the oddity of the situation, hopping down from Daehyun’s kitchen table and crossing the living room. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and held it up, “This important?”

“What? No… why?” Daehyun pushed himself off from the counter, swaying a little on the spot as he looked over at the blanket Youngjae was holding up.

“Cause I’m going to lay on it. I’m assuming you don’t want blood on your couch.”

“Oh—yeh, no… okay….. thank you.”

Youngjae gives a noncommittal nod of his head. Honestly, this day had been too much already. He was blindsided and injured, taken to a stranger’s home for medical attention, found out the stranger can stop bullets, and now there was pizza involved. His head and side hurt, and he needed just a few minutes to process what was going on. He draped the blanket over the couch before unceremoniously flopping down and taking off his mask.

“Whoa—what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Himchan was quick to move to try and stand between Youngjae and Daehyun’s line of sight.

“Waiting for pizza?” Youngjae tilts his head in confusion, “I’m tired, my head hurts, and honestly I just saw someone literally catch bullets and throw them at your feet. I’m sure if he wanted me dead by now, he would have just done it… Isn’t that right… uh… hey, what’s your name?”

Daehyun looked past Himchan where Youngjae was leaning over to see him, “Oh—Daehyun. You can call me Daehyun.”

“Cool. Youngjae. That’s Himchan. Ignore him.”

“Okay—”

“Oh, so now we are just telling people our names now? Huh? We don’t even know him!” Himchan says, throwing his hands up in exasperation, “I get that you’re a little bit concussed right now, but he moved faster than a bullet—what part of that screams ‘I’m a great person to tell your secret identity to’? Hmm?”

“To be fair…” Daehyun spoke up, flinching a little a Himchan’s glare rounded on him again, “He’s got a point, if I wanted him dead, I wouldn’t have brought him to my place. And if I had some other plans or something, I wouldn’t have shown you my speed?” He tries to walk over coolly, nonchalant as if he’s not hyper aware of the gun Himchan’s hand seems too keen to rest on. Instead he just stumbled his way out of the kitchen, bumping into the fridge as he passed it and nearly toppling over the decrepit arm chair when he reached out to steady himself.

“I still don’t trust you.” Himchan states flatly, narrowing his eyes when Daehyun sits on the arm rest of the chair and slides backwards, draping himself sideways across the furniture.

“That’s fine, maybe I don’t trust you either.” Daehyun tilts his head back and rested his forearm across his eyes. He’d only just gotten comfortable when someone knocked at his door. With a groan, he peaked out under his arm and stared at Himchan, “I have a card on file, so it’s already paid for—can you please—” Himchan rolled his eyes, looking as if he was about to cut him off, so Daehyun let out a small whine, “Pleeeasee, I ran your friend halfway across the city, and then you drugged me! I really need the pizza—”

“Oh my god, fine, just, stop looking like that.” Himchan gripes, turning towards the door, growling lowly when Daehyun chirps out a “And don’t forget to tip the delivery guy!”. Oh, how he wanted to shoot someone—maybe two someone’s, he thought, as he heard Youngjae snicker from the couch. He checks through the peep whole to confirm that it’s the pizza and not unwanted company. The delivery guy was tall, all limbs and too much energy as he shifts his weight between his feet and stares absentmindedly at something above the doorframe while he waits for someone to answer the door. When Himchan’s hand touches the doorknob, his focus is brought back and he’s instantly smiling.

“Hey, Daehyun—I almost didn’t recognize your order when it came up on the screen, a medium pizza, what’s with that—oh, you’re not Daehyun.”

“Nope. Not Daehyun.” Himchan says bluntly, holding out his hand, “Pizza?”

“Oh, right!” The kid quickly pulls the pizza boxes out of the warming pouch and hands them over to Himchan. He pauses after that, as if waiting for something and Himchan growls again.

Stupid tip.

He sets the pizza down on the long table set up just by the front door and digs out his wallet, and hands a couple of neatly folded bills to the kid. Himchan doesn’t miss the way the kid’s eyes flicker down to the gun at his hip and he smirks, “Have a nice evening.” With that, he closes the door in the kids face and carries the pizza to the living room.

He drops the four large pizza boxes on Daehyun’s lap and passes the medium one to Youngjae, “They know you by name. This better not have been some distress call to set up a trap.”

Daehyun looked up from the stack of pizzas in his lap, his eyes impossibly wide, “What? No, I just order pizza a lot… it was that tall kid again, right?... He works the night shift, and I mean… of course they know me… I kind of am the weirdo that orders a lot of pizza on the regular.” As Daehyun talks, he’s steadily pushing pizza into his mouth, somehow consuming two sometimes three slices between the short breaks in his sentences. He’s already on his third box when he looks up, realizing that Youngjae hadn’t even opened his pizza yet and he and Himchan both were staring at him with a mixture of confusion and disgust. “What?”

Both Himchan and Youngjae shook their heads, and Youngjae turned to the pizza box in his lap, opening it up and taking out a slice. “So… Daehyun. How did you get your speed?”

Daehyun choked on the bite of pizza in his mouth, swinging his legs off the arm of the chair and sitting up properly as he caught his breath, “What—Why would you ask that?”

“Just curious.” Youngjae said carefully, watching Daehyun’s reactions now. “You said you didn’t have any other plans, just curious if you will end up being a threat to the city. I mean, for someone who can out run a bullet, robbing a bank wouldn’t be too hard.”

Daehyun flushed now, “Don’t make assumptions.” For the first time that night, his tone is less than friendly, almost icy as he holds Youngjae’s gaze. “I don’t want to talk about how I became how I am, but don’t assume I would use my abilities for petty crime.”

“Then what do you use them for?”

Daehyun turned his gaze to Himchan, crossing his arms across his chest in a defensive manner and leaning back in his chair, “I—don’t really. Not the way that I could use them, theoretically, but I don’t want to bring attention to myself.” He says, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling as he talks, “Sometimes I listen to police scanners… intervene in situations that I can. I’ve pulled a couple of people out of a burning building before, luckily no one really saw me.” He lifts his head now, a soft smile on his lips and he opens the pizza box in his lap again and starts eating once more.

He raises his eyebrows when Youngjae and Himchan stand from the couch across from him, both seemingly satisfied by his answer.

“You should keep it that way, Daehyun.” Himchan says nonchalant. “Wouldn’t want you to become a liability.”

Daehyun’s mouth hung open, the pizza slice hovering not too far from his lips as he watched the pair head for the door. “Wait—is that it—was that a threat? Cause, I won’t be a liability, I swear!” He calls after them.

“Enjoy your pizza.” Youngjae doesn’t look back as he raises his hand in a mock salute over his shoulder, following Himchan out the door and letting it shut behind them. It wasn’t until they were outside of earshot that he mumbled, “You bugged the place, right?”

“Yeh. We’ll keep tabs on him for now. He could prove to be useful.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, Youngjae's vigilante name is very obviously not used in this fic, but he will definitely get one. I just need to come up with one. If you guys have any suggestions, I'm all ears!


End file.
